RENT my heart
by Weskette
Summary: "What'd you forget?" Chris spoke as he opened the door, expecting Claire. It wasn't her. Outside his door stood a woman with chocolate brown hair in a simple sweater and jeans. His heart skipped a beat.  Based on the musical Rent.


**RENT my heart**

Chris sat with his acoustic resting on his lap. He absently strummed a few chords. His sister, Claire, had just left to her latest job. She hadn't been able to hold one lately and her small appartment hadn't had its rent paid for a month or so now.

Lately no one in the building, hell, the block, could pay their rent.

A knock came from the door. "What'd you forget?" Chris spoke as he opened the door, expecting Claire. It wasn't her. Outside his door stood a woman with chocolate brown hair in a simple sweater and jeans. It would have been normal had it been in summer, but it was the dead of winter, nearing Christmas.

She held up a candle in her hand. "Got a light?" She ran her hands over her arms, using friction to warm her arms.

Chris' eyebrows cinched, "I know yo-.. You're shivering."

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat." She swayed a little as she stepped inside and he instantly put a hand to steady her. "And I might be a little weak on my feet." She held up her candle again, "Would you light my candle?"

Chris dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack of matches. He struck it and lit her candle. He was caught for a moment staring at her as she smiled when she said, "What're you staring at?"

Chris snapped out of it and said "Nothing," quickly before trying to hide a blush, "You just reminded me of someone." She stumbled slightly as she stepped through the door. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning, right? Anyway, what?"

"Nothing," he blushed again, "Your smile just reminded me of-"

She smiled but rolled her eyes, as she turned her back on him to look at the apartment, "I always remind people of someone. Who is she?"

He looked at the ground. "She died. Her name was Rebecca."

She bit her lip and held in out to him again, "It's out again... Sorry about your friend... Would you light my candle?"

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well..." He was a little startled at how much he was attracted to this woman when he didn't even know the name of. He lit another match and held it to the candle.

She stepped closer to him, a seductive smile on her face. "Yeah?" Only to exclaim a moment later, "Ouch!"

"Ah, the wax, it's," He wiped the hot wax off her fingers, trying to help.

"Dripping," she finished for him. "I like it between my-" She spoke as she rubbed her knee between his legs. He stepped away quickly.

"Fingers. I figured. Oh well, Goodnight." The blush was fiercely apparent on his face.

She stepped, dissapointed, out of his appartment. Chris closed the door behind her. He was just about to sit down again when someone banged on the door.

He sighed and asked "It blew out again?" as he opened the door.

She held the candle in her hand and exclaimed, "No, I think that I dropped my lockpicks!"

"I know I've seen you somewhere, when I actually used to leave the appartment." Chris tried to ask. "Your candles out."

The brunnette bent over and began to search for the missing item. Chris got a good view of her ass as she did this. "I know I had them when I came in! They were a present and I need them! Are they on the floor?"

"The floor?" Chris rolled his eyes.

The woman looked at him out of the side of her eye. "You know they say that I have the best ass this side of Raccoon. Is it true?"

Chris started. "W, what?"

She smiled mischieviously. "You're staring again."

"Oh no... I mean you... do have a nice a-... I mean, you look familiar."

She shook her head back and forth, disbelieving. "Like your dead girlfriend."

"Only when you smile, but haven't I seen you somewhere else." He watched as she continued to search for the lockpicks.

"Do you go to the Cat-Scratch club? Thats where I work, I, unfortunatly, dance there."

"Oh yeah! They used to tie you up!" He had a quick flashback of going to the club, watching the performers.

She sighed, losing her smile. "It's a living."

Chris was sad to see the smile go. He tried to bring it back. "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs."

She stood up and stared him in the eyes for a moment. "We could light the candle," she whispered. "Will you light my candle?"

He pulled out another match. A moment later the candle lit up, a small glow in the dark room.

She resumed searching the floor for the lockpicks with her new light.

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you forget that shit? You shouldn't have to steal for a living. Besides, you look like your eighteen."

She glared at him for a moment. "I'm twenty-one. Besides, I'm old for only twenty-one."

Chris joined her, searching the floor for her item. "Sometimes, it seems I'm born to be bad anyway." She whispered.

"I once was born to be bad. You'll get over it." He explained. "I used to be a junkie."

"You liked to feel good now and again, huh?" She smirked.

Chris found his hand hitting the cold metal of the lockpicks. "Oh here it-"

"What's that?" She was nearly frantic.

"Oh, its just a peice of garbage," he lied, slipping them into his back pocket.

They both straightened and she stood close to him again. "We could light the candle." She impled, holding the lit candle before him. He let out a puff of breath, blowing out the flame and turned away from her quickly. "Oh, look what you did to my candle!"

"That was my last match," he told her before she could ask.

She sighed, "Our eye's will adjust... Thank god for the moonlight." He sat down on the edge of his dining room table. She took the place next to him.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all." He joked. "I here the gangs fighting in the street."

"Bah humbug." She stated simply.

She egded closer to him until their sides touched and her hand was besides his.

"Cold hands." He smiled uneasily.

"Yours to. Big. Like my fathers." She picked up his hand and put her palm to his. She pulled him up. "Wanna dance?"

"W, with you?" The man stuttered.

"No," her voice filled with sarcasm, "With my father."

He stared at her for a moment. "I'm Chris, by the way."

She smiled and pressed up against him, one hand going behind his head and another snaking down his back. Putting her forehead against hers, her voice rang in his ears, "They call me Jill." Her fingers slipped into his back pocket and she pushed him away and waved the lockpicks in his face before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

_RENT is my favorite musical. This was inspired by 'Light my candle' where Mimi and Rodger sing together. It's a very.. sexual song. Mimi is a slut but she's not so..._

_I took out having Jill be a crack addict like Mimi is in the movie. Instead, she's somewhat of a klepto._

_REVIEW._


End file.
